goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chiro gets the Save-Ums OS
Summary Before the battle, [[Chiro]] discovers an operating system made by the Save-Ums. Voices *Chiro (Young Guy) *[[Jazzi]] (Salli) *[[Noodle]] (Kendra) *[[Custard]] (Jennifer) *[[Ka-Chung]] (Callie) *[[Foo]] (Ivy) Transcript * Chiro: Hello, Jetix fans. I'm Chiro, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. Before the battle, I'm going to use the computer to see if Jetix would return in its 15th anniversary or not. Why? Because the channel has been replaced by Disney XD 10 years ago. But anyways, I'm going to Google Chrome. (clicks on Chrome) Now I'm going on YouTube... (clicks on YouTube) ...to see if Jetix would return this year or not. (gets shocked due to discovering the Save-Ums OS) Wait. What is this? I think it's an operating system made by the Save-Ums. I just click "No". (clicks the "No" button and it disappears) * Save-Ums: (offscreen) (laugh in their TV show voices) (normal voices) You can't click no! * Chiro: Hey. Who are you? Show yourselves now! * (The Save-Ums pop up on the computer screen) * Jazzi: Hi. It's us, the Save-Ums. We can't believe that people making grounded videos out of us. So we're back to life to take over the Windows 10 control. * Noodle: I agree with Jazzi. * Custard: Me too. * Ka-Chung: Me three. * Foo: Foo four. * Chiro: No way! I'll shut down the computer, Save-Ums! * (Chiro shuts down the computer, but after a few seconds, the computer starts up back) * Save-Ums: (laugh in their TV show voices) * Jazzi: Everytime you shut down the computer, then we have to take control of your mouse and click yes. * Chiro: (in Beast Boy's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * (The computer restarts as the Windows Longhorn shutdown sound plays) * Jazzi: Hello, and welcome to the Save-Ums OS. Please hook up your profile and then we will get started. * (Chiro types his user name and password, then presses Enter. The Windows Longhorn startup sound plays) * Jazzi: Welcome to the Save-Ums OS. If you need help, just ask us everything and the Save-Ums and I will help you. * Chiro: Okay. First of all, I want to change the Save-Ums wallpaper to a better one. * Noodle: To change the wallpaper, just click on the "Change wallpaper" button. * (Chiro clicks on the "Change wallpaper" button. The message reads "Error: Save-Ums wallpaper only") * Foo: Sorry, but you can only have the Save-Ums wallpaper. * Chiro: But I don't want a Save-Ums wallpaper. I want a Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! wallpaper. So give me it. * Noodle: Foo told you that you can only have the Save-Ums wallpaper. So you'll keep it whenever you like it or not. * Chiro: That's it! Time to do a Monkey Mind Scream in 3, 2, 1! * (The screen turns red and starts shaking as Chiro does a loud Monkey Mind Scream) * Chiro: (2000% louder) GIVE ME A SRMTHFG! WALLPAPER RIGHT NOW OR ELSE THE MONKEY TEAM AND I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!! * (The screen turns back to normal and stops shaking) * Jazzi: Calm down, Chiro. We'll give you a SRMTHFG! wallpaper. * Chiro: Much better! I'm going on the Internet Explorer. (clicks on the Internet Explorer as the rimshot sound plays) Wait, why is the search thing Bing? I thought it should be Google! Nah, I will deal with it. I'll go on Goanimate and make grounded videos out of the Save-Ums. (types "Goanimate" and the message reads "Error: You're not allowed to access this site") * Custard: (in his TV show voice) Hey! (normal voice) How dare you try to access Goanimate to make videos out of us? That's it! We're going to close this window this instant! * Chiro: Well, this is sooooo boring. I'm going on Google Chrome instead. (clicks on Chrome) Wow! It actually worked! I'm going on YouTube to see if Jetix would return this year or not. (clicks on YouTube) * Foo: Anything but Save-Ums videos. * Chiro: Great! Just great! I'm going to listen some music instead. * (Chiro clicks on Music and the Save-Ums theme song plays, but after a few seconds, he stops the song by clicking pause) * Ka-Chung: Hey, why did you stop our awesome song? * Chiro: Because it's stupid and annoying. I'm going on Notepad instead. * (Chiro clicks on Notepad and types "The Save-Ums are stupid and their theme song is annoying") * Custard: Time to start a banshee scream in 3, 2, 1. * (The screen turns red and starts shaking as Custard starts a banshee scream from X-Men) * Custard: (2000% louder) OH MY GOD!!! CHIRO, HOW DARE YOU INSULT US ON NOTEPAD?!! THAT'S IT!!! NO NOTEPAD FOR YOU!!! * (The notepad icon disappears) * Chiro: Oh well, the only thing left that I got is games. (clicks on Games) * (We see 4 games like ''Save-Ums! Jigsaw Puzzle'', ''Save-Ums! Memory March'', ''Save-Ums! Stickerbook'' and ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'') * Noodle: There are some games about what you want to play the most. * Chiro: Three of these games suck. Hey! That's ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite''! It's my favorite game! I'm so going to play it. * (Chiro clicks on ''MVCI'' and the "You are an idiot" icon pops up, causing him to gasp) * Chiro: You know what?! I'll destroy your operating system! * (Chiro clicks on "Start" and then clicks "Shut Down". The shutdown window pops up and shows 4 shutdown options like "Stand By", "Shut Down", "Restart" and "Kill") * Custard: (in his TV show voice) Hey! (normal voice) What is that kill button? (in his TV show voice) Oh no! (normal voice) We forgot to fix that! * (Chiro clicks on "Kill" button) * Chiro: Any last words to kill you? * Jazzi: We don't want to die. * Noodle: I agree with Jazzi. * Custard: Me too. * Ka-Chung: Me three. * Foo: Foo four. * Chiro: It doesn't matter now it's time to die. Goodbye forever, Save-Ums. (in his TV show voice) Thunder Punch! * (Chiro uses Thunder Punch which kills the Save-Ums. Everything in the Save-Ums OS falls apart and the computer downgrades to Windows 10) * Chiro: Yes! Windows 10 is back. No more Save-Ums OS. Let's see if Jetix would return or not! * (The end) Sound effects and voice clips used (in order) *The Save-Ums laughing (from the ''Save-Ums'' episode ''Dino Sandwich'') *Beast Boy no sound clip *Windows Longhorn shutdown sound *Windows Longhorn startup sound *Windows Longhorn error sound *Chiro's Monkey Mind Scream (from the ''SRMTHFG!'' episode ''The Savage Lands'') *Rimshot (Ba Dum Tss) *Custard saying "Hey!" (from the ''Save-Ums'' episode ''Wash That Dirty Dino'') *Banshee scream from X-Men *Custard saying "Oh no!" (from the ''Save-Ums'' episode ''Two Cakes in One'') *Chiro saying "Thunder Punch" (from the ''SRMTHFG!'' episode ''Depths of Fear'') [[Category:SRMTHFG! show]] [[Category:The Save-Ums Show]] [[Category:Operating System Videos]] [[Trivia]]